Laura's Story
by Black Heart Jem
Summary: This is the story of how Laura Howlett Kinney came to be with her father.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters or settings used throughout this story.

* * *

"Please," The little girl cried. "Don't do this." The doctor gave her an uncaring look. He grabbed hold of the two bone claws coming out of her tiny hand and pulled. She screamed out in pain. He did this to her other hand, then to the claw one each of her feet, until all six of them were on the table besides him. He pulled out a knife and started to sharpen them. The little girl looked down at her blood covered hands and watched them heal. The doctor dipped them in adimantium, making sure 2 inches were added to the tip of each. They were now 7 inches in total, and were ready to be inserted back into the girl. The doctor did so forcefully, he was a mutant with super-strength, but even he struggled to take them out and then put them back in. The girl screamed, tears running down her face and blood coming from her hands and feet. She retracted all six into her body and the doctor walked out.

"It is done, Dr. Rice." An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Good. I wish too see her." The doctor led him to the girl.

"You have been a brave soldier, X-23. You have show true dedication to your work. Now, it is time for you to do as others instruct you. Your handler, Kimura, will be waiting for you after your first mission as a _hired _assassin." She caught her breath, and appeared to be fine. The 12 year old steadied her voice.

"Yes Dr. Rice." He unstrapped her from the cold metal table and motioned to the door.

* * *

She moved stealthily through the corridor.

"Freeze!" A man pointed a gun at her and shot. Her arm healed in an instant. X-23 charged at him, and sent her claws bursting through his chest. Never had she thought that she would be doing this. Never had she thought she would be attempting to blow up the Facility. She ran out the door to be met by her mother, Dr. Kinney. They stood back and watched the Facility explode into a billion tiny pieces.

"That's it now, we don't ever have to go back?" X-23 looked at her mother.

"No, never." She bent down to her daughters height. "I let them have you for 14 years of your life, that was too long. You and me, we're gonna' have a new life, a life where you don't have to kill to survive. Do you understand me, baby? Do you understand me, Laura?"

"Yes."

* * *

"How are you alive, Rice?"

"That's not important Dr. Kinney, whats important is that X-23 come home now."

"Her name is Laura, and she has a home." Laura used her heightened senses to listen in on their conversation.

"She is a weapon, Dr. Kinney, nothing more."

"She's a 15 year old girl.."

"She is a creature!" He snapped. "The daughter of the creature that killed my grandfather. She was born in blood and shall die in blood. She shall, forever more, be a monster."

"That's not true." He raised a gun. Laura sprang into action. She jumped in and killed the two guards standing and watching. She walked towards Rice, but noticed a peculiar smell entering the room. It made her feel intoxicated, it made her feel heavy, it made her feel angry. She blacked out. Laura opened her eyes and stood over the body of Rice. Kimura was nowhere to be seen. Her body was splattered in blood, as were the bodies of the 10 men lying lifeless on the ground.

"Trigger scent." She said aloud.

"L...L...Laura." She turned to see her mother lying on the ground.

"NO!" She screamed, and ran over to her. Laura began to cry. "I didn't...mean...I..I...I didn't know.."

"I know. This...Is...Isn't who you are. You...are not a m...monster. You are perfect...You didn't'...do...this."

"Mum?"

"I...love...you." She took her last breaths and her eyelids closed. Laura gasped and lay next to her. Tears came streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Large crowd tonight." Kiden looked around the door.

"Well, they like it when freaks take off their clothes and screw em'." Kat said sharply.

"We're not freaks." Laura came out of a room, followed by a man who went into another room. "We're different."

"Whatever. You know, ever since we turned 17, our lives have gone down hill." Kiden said glumly, as she sat by her friends.

"Well, we're still together, that's what matters."

"Kat's right, Kiden."

"I know. But being a mutant prostitute is bad enough, let alone for a group of guys who expect you to do something extra-ordinary." They all sighed. Laura thought for a moment.

"We don't have to stay here." Kat and Kiden looked up at her. "We could, get rid of Zebra Daddy, that way, everyone in his employment could go free."

"When you say get rid of, do you mean kill?"

"It is the only way we will ever be free of him." She looked sadly at the floor and remembered what her mum had said.

_"We will have a life where you don't have to kill to survive." _

"Then let's kill the sucker." Kiden stood up too. Kat contemplated this for a moment, then she stood.

"Let's be free." Their choice was made.

* * *

Sirens were wailing.

"Oh god, they found us!" Kat was in a animal form and quickly licked the dried blood off her clothes. She changed back to normal.

"No, they just found his body." Laura was used to this.

"OK, so now, we run." The three girls ran away from the police cars. They were careful not to run when people were around, but otherwise, they sprinted.

* * *

The Professor sat at cerebro.

"You wanted to see me?" Logan walked in.

"Yes. I have found three young mutants who appear to be on the run. I want you to go and get them with Storm, Emma and Scott."

"I don't think that's a good idea, let them go, they're better at that stuff then I am." He turned to walk away.

"Logan." Charles turned his wheelchair around and made his way over to Logan. "I need to show you something." He placed his hands on the side of Logan's head. Images went rushing through his mind. Pictures of him before he lost his memory, pictures of him with a woman, him with a child. Then, different ones came through. They were no longer his, but that of his child's, of all the pain and suffering she went through, of all the missions and torture after, of all the training, all of the death. It showed her and her friends as prostitutes and how they had escaped. He removed his hands.

"It appears, Logan, you are not as alone as you think." He turned and ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining.

"Laura, what is it?"

"I can smell something."

"Come on, we've got to keep moving." They had been on the run for 2 months.

"Wait, It...It cant be!"

* * *

_Flashback: _

_Logan nestled the baby close to his chest._

_"Wondering if she'll have your powers?" He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend, then back to his beautiful daughter._

_"If she does, I want her to know me, even from miles away."_

_End Flashback. _

* * *

"Logan, snap out of it, we found them." Storm lowered the ramp and Logan was the first out. He was almost running.

"Logan! Logan, slow down." Scott yelled.

"The Professor told us what this means to you, Logan. Pleases, slow down." He steadied his pace. The first people they came across were Kat and Kiden, who screamed when she saw them and accidently stopped Storm.

"Ops."

"So, that's your power, stopping time." She looked suspiciously at them.

" It's OK, you can trust them." Laura emerged from behind a tree. Logan stood staring at her.

**Logan's POV: **

Her straight, jet black hair fell to the middle of her back. She had huge green eyes that were full of pain, anger, fear and joy. She looked about 5" 8" and her frame was that of a model. Curves in all the right places and pale skin, almost sheer white. She looked at me as if she were about to cry, but she didn't, she was too strong for that.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The shortest one asked.

"We're the X-Men, and we want you to come with us, to a place where you'll be safe."

"Why should we believe you?" The blonde was was practically scowling at us.

"Because," I said. "We're mutants too, and out of everyone in this world, we're the people you can rely on."

**Laura's POV: **

His voice was ruff, it sounded like mine when I got angry. His black hair was messy and his blue eyes were piercing. He was about 6" 0" and had a very manly outline. He kept looking to me and when he did, his eyes changed to caring.

"Just follow us, and we'll keep you safe, give you a life." The white haired woman's voice was comforting. I looked over at my two friends, and they nodded.

"OK, we'll go with you."

**Logan's POV: **

Her voice was gentle, that of an angel. _Like her mothers. _I remembered. They followed us to the jet without saying a word. Every time I looked over at her, she looked away from me. The entire flight was the same.


End file.
